


Shinigami-sama and Death the Kid

by Duda_Mietlicki_17



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Digital Art, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, baby! Kid, human! Shinigami-sama, random drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duda_Mietlicki_17/pseuds/Duda_Mietlicki_17
Summary: I know this website is for fanfics and writers, and I really want to try to write something. But, since I don't have yet the courage or talent to try, I'll just leave this drawing I made for the family that I love the most in "Soul Eater". :)





	Shinigami-sama and Death the Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I know this website is for fanfics and writers, and I really want to try to write something. But, since I don't have yet the courage or talent to try, I'll just leave this drawing I made for the family that I love the most in "Soul Eater". :)


End file.
